The Red Skinned Boy
by DarkMgc
Summary: M'gann is going through a painful mount of stress all because of strange dreams and visions of a boy, the same boy each time, who screams in her mind pleading for her help. The only problem being she doesn't remember exactly when, where and how she met this boy from so many years ago. Hopefully she can remember and find him soon or else its game over for the red skinned boy.


_M'gann…_

_M'gann, please remember…_

"Remember what…." The martian girl murmured in her sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed. Sweat was running down her whole body in the dark space of her bedroom. Her now long red hair that reached down to her waist was frizzing up because of the heat coming from her body. She turned on hr back panting to the ceiling.

_M'gann, please…remember. I don't have much time….You gotta find me._

"Uh…who are you…"

_M'gann…try…Listen to my voice …you gotta remember me…I need your help._

"Arrgh…uh…" The constant stress on her mind was causing her pant even more. Her body felt as if she she just got out of warm bath water. This dream was something that she never felt before. It was if someone was fighting for the life of them trying to break the walls of her telepathic mind just to reach …_her_.

_M'gann…._

What happened so came on so suddenly, she wished she could have had to time to prepare for the epic feeling. She felt it rush right through her telepathic barrier and like a bull douser at a wall. It, being the rapid images running into her head like their was no tomorrow.

In these images, she could see herself, her _true _ self walking around with a boy. From the size of her martian form she could tell she was nothing more than about 10 years old, 30 in earth years. What shocked her was that she was smiling and laughing with a _boy_. Not a martian or any other alien creature but a normal human boy. And he was smiling and laughing with her as well, he seemed about the same age as she was at the time. He was laughing with her, he wasn't afraid of her at all. He was there.

The next image was of her and the boy hiding behind a bush secretly observing a group of men holding strange weaponry as they packed their crates of whatever and carried them to some type of portal.

"B-boomtube…" M'gann said weakly as more sweat ran down her body and turned to her side.

The next image was of the boy pushing a crate in front of herself. It was almost as if he trying to hide her. Wait, no..she was _in _the crate and he was closing it and the expression on his face was sad. Sad as if he knew it would be the last time he would see her. He was saying goodbye to the white martian inside.

The next few images came in a rush, she could see an older boy now, about her current age screaming and being totured by people in black uniforms and red glowing weapons. He was constantly in a metal cage. Beside those images of that same gut she could see a red creature. He was going through same terrible scientific torture the guy from before was going through. She could tell from appearance he wasn't human. This creature…was something else.

What came last was the most shocking. The red creature was lying down on a metal examination table blood was everywhere and people with white coats on where dissecting his body in that cold dark sinister room. He was staring at the ceiling, no certain emotion was placed on his red skinned face. That was in till he slowly faced her direction of vision revealing his green emerald eyes. Those eyes filled with determination and hope followed along with the words his mouth quietly whispered.

_Remember me. I need you._

The white coat character working on his body each pulled out a knife from their pockets and raised them above their heads..aiming for the red skinned boy.

"No…no..please…don't hurt him." M'gann whimpered as the images began repeating over and over again. She felt her heart being rapidly as each image passed through her mind. She felt as if she was being drowned in memoerys that she couldn't even remember.

Her chest was heaving up and down as the images of the three different boys kept coming up. She couldn't bear seeing these horrid things happening to the red one.

"No…no..stop…no….no don't…stop it..**EDDIE DON'T DIE!" **She sprung up from her bed, shocking herself out of the nightmare. It wasn't intill her body hit the bed hard to realize she was levitating in her sleep again. Her pajama shirt was soaked beacause of the seat on her body. Her heart was threatning to pop out of her chest. The dream felt so real.

"M'gann?! Whats gong on, I heard you scream, open up!" she heard her boyfriend yell from the other side of the door.

The sensation of shock was still running through her body as she raised her hand and let it run through her wet red hair. Her panting was slowly becoming more quiet. She thought about the things she saw very carefully.

"Eddie...I hear you."

**WELL THERES CHAPTER ONE OF MY NEW YJ STORY. TAKES PLACE IN THE TIME GAP. ANY QUESTIONs OR SUGGESTIONs CAN BE SENT BY REVIEW OR PM.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS COME TO LIKE IT.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**BYE!**


End file.
